


A Week's Worth of Science Bros (2016)

by SioDymph



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pepper gets to keep her powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's my prompts for this year's Science Bros week from tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> I recently saw that they were gonna do a Science Bros week this week and I decided to join in! This is my first time trying to write one of my favorite pairings so hopefully I got their characterizations a right with minimal grammar issues.

Bruce Banner seldom enjoyed to think of his past. All the people he hurt. All the people who had promised to make things better but only made things worse. All the people he lost... And even when he thought of fond memories, the few he would always cherish, there was always this voice in his head reminding him that he will never return to that. That those moments from yesterday were gone now and he'd never get them back.

And it didn't make things any easier for Bruce since now he had left some many good friends and all the good times they'd shared behind to fade with time. All of a sudden a huge chunk of his life had been cut out and now he felt even more hollow and lonely then ever in his life.

He thought that he'd be able to go back to his old ways. Just going back onto the open roads, wandering from place to place, never remembered by anyone. After all what was four short years at Stark Towers, working with SHIELD compared to the years he'd been traveling, desperately hoping he would never be found.

But it hadn't been working out that way. Despite knowing it was far too late to return, that it would always been too dangerous for everyone, his mind kept traitorously going back to Stark Towers. Going back to where people like Captain America, World-Renown mercenaries and even a real-life norse god became his teammates, roommates and best friends. Those nights in between missions and personal lives where the Avengers truly became a family. For the first time in years, he'd met people he could trust, people he could let himself care about.

Most of all though was Tony Stark. No matter what he did it seemed like he couldn't get his voice out of his head. Couldn't forget the hours they spent working in laboratories, sometimes talking and joking around, other times they were completely silent, deeply focused on their experiments but still able to feel the other's presence in the room. All those times when they'd finally leave the labs only to find it was the dead of night. And then together they'd quietly pace through the halls of Stark Towers back to their apartments, or sometimes to the kitchen area depending on how tired they really were. Just him and Tony.

In all that time they had become so close, closer then Bruce had let anyone be to him in quite a long time. And now he was paying the price.

The further he tried to push away those memories of Tony and his warm laughter, his snarky comebacks, his gleaming eyes, the more an ache would form in his heart.

The only thing Bruce could compare it to was after he left Betty. But even while the pain was eerily similar, it was still different. Betty had been his everything. He had loved her with all he had in his heart and being. If he had never gotten mutated, if things had never gone so horribly wrong he would of married Betty. He knew that for an absolute fact.

But Tony was different. Tony sort of snuck up on him. Like a phantom idea that gained conscience and sentience. It was hard to explain precisely. Maybe being with Tony had been like a frog sitting in water. At first Bruce saw Tony as an eccentric lab partner and new teammate. Too naive to know they danger he was in just by being in the same room as him. Tony was stubborn though and refused to ever let Bruce feel like the monster he always insisted he was. He was frank but also sincere under all his bravado and cockiness. Then they developed a friendship. And it just kept building up, more and more and now here he was feeling his heart aching just by remembering the passion in his eyes when he was working on a new suit or the warmth from his smile. His real one, not the smirks he always wore like a mask.

But it was gone, all of it. And he could never let himself see him again, he couldn't afford to.

Natasha had been wrong, she wasn't a true monster. At least never in Bruce's eyes. She still had the power to forgive people, to ask for forgiveness. Nat could make things right for herself no matter how bad they had been before. And she could have a family. God knows she was already a wonderful aunt and would make an even greater mother for some kids someday if she ever wanted to adopt. She could build a new life for herself if she wanted, she always held that choice.

But Bruce... He just... He couldn't.

No matter how much he tried to apologize, he could never promise people things would get better. That he wouldn't hurt anyone again. And it wasn't like he was under someone else's force when he did terrible things. The Hulk... The Other Guy... Deep down, further down below his darkest memories and secrets. He knew the Other Guy was still Bruce. All the things he hated about himself and the world culminated into a nightmare brought to life. And he could never fix it. He could never stop it.

Bruce vowed he'd never put people he loved in harms way. And he intended to keep that promise. No matter how much it ate him alive now.

So here he was, walking along an empty road somewhere on an island in the middle of the pacific. Trying to find somewhere abandoned, somewhere soulless for miles around where he could be alone.

Eventually he came to what use to be a small motel. The roof had caved in and moss and vines wove through the rotted floor boards and empty spaces where windows and doors use to be. It hadn't been touched, let alone housed anyone for years. It would have to do for tonight and maybe a few nights after that.

Bruce set to work unpacking and making himself comfortable. He found a room near the back that looked the most intact but still had at least two ways of escape just in case anyone spotted him squatting. He covered the window spaces and doorways, rolled out his sleeping bag, set up a lamp on its dimmest setting so no one could see it from outside. Then he ate some of his rations in silence, listening to the wind whistle past outside, trying to not think. Then finally he laid down in his sleeping bag, ignoring how his back had grown unaccustomed to hard floors and tried to have dreamless sleep.

But as usual his fate and even his own mind were fighting against him. As soon as he closed his eyes all he could think about was Tony. His voice, babbling away about the mechanics of his suit or a new network program he wanted to try, warm brown eyes aglow with new ideas. Or maybe he was already asleep, soft hair resting on his face and worry lines that had been growing steadily over the years finally at ease. Maybe he was smiling in his sleep, free from the chaotic mess the world had become. He'd seen some of the news hear and there, it broke his heart to know that the Avengers had been disbanded, everything they worked for and people they cared about split at the very seams. But there wasn't anything he could do now besides watch from afar and hope things would get better for Tony and all his friends.

Sighing, his shoulders finally began relaxing and he felt sleep tighten its hold on him. Before he could stop the words from leaving his mouth, a small whisper passed his lips.

"Goodnight Tony."

Then finally, he surrendered to his exhaustion. Dreaming about all the good times when he and everyone he cared about were safe and happy somewhere yesterdays ago.


	2. Day 2: Sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's my prompt for day 2! It takes place in between the third Iron Man and Winter Soldier but before Age of Ultron. Also much more fluffier than my prompt for day 1 for sure! (Again sorry for any major grammar and spelling mistakes I may have missed.)

Despite being the middle of summer there was a chill in the air. Just enough to prickle Bruce's skin some. He shrugged and curled in on himself a little wondering if it would be worth it to go back to his car and find something a little more protective then the pale blue dress shirt he was wearing right now. But he decided against it. After all, it wasn't that bad out and Tony had mentioned the show was going to start soon. Currently he was sitting on a wide patio that use to be Stark's Mansion, looking up at the inky black sky and waiting for the show Tony had promised.

From far away he could hear other fireworks shows like distant thunder. At least he hoped they were fireworks, there was always the chance they could be guns but Bruce's guess was as good as anyone else's.

All around him he could hear the other guests. It wasn't nearly as crowded as some of Tony's alleged parties back when he was a world-famous playboy, which Bruce personally was grateful for, but it was still a decent crowd made mostly of friends. Everyone from the team was there except for Clint who apparently had family he was visiting, all classified to Bruce's knowledge. Along with Fury, Phil, Maria Hill and a bunch of other people from the recently-disbanded SHIELD Bruce didn't really recognize. And of course Rhodey and Pepper were there too, as two of Tony's dearest friends how would they not. And a few of Tony's business partners and associates had flocked near the back of the party, obviously unsure what was going on but still wanting to keep up appearances with the head of Stark industries Bruce was sure. Most of the more welcomed guests were crowded around Steve. Natasha and one of Steve's new friends, Sam Wilson stood on either side of him. Bruce didn't know much about him yet but he seemed like a nice guy. He'd heard word that he might be a new member of the Avengers along with Rhodey so that would be interesting.

He sat a little further back from the crowd near edge of the patio. Simply sitting at a table and watching everything from afar with a soft smile. It was a good night, everyone was cheering and happy. It all just felt so warm to Bruce, he didn't even feel the chill from earlier. And from the sound of Steve groaning dramatically and Natasha actually laughing out loud, he was certain they just wheeled out Steve's cake. Bruce had seen it before the party. It was a giant American flag with nearly a hundred candles jammed into it, he was certain they'd all get a kick out of it.

Everyone began singing and Bruce wasn't sure if it was just the candles or did Steve actually seem kind of shy to be the center of attention. Just as Steve blew out the ridiculous amount candles the fireworks began. Strikes of red, white and blue shot through the sky and exploded with vibrant light. The thundering sounds seemed to reverberate through Bruce's chest and rattle the ground under his feet. With all the light and sound, he almost missed the figure sitting down next to him. Between explosions of light he realized it was Tony. He looked over a smiled at him.

"Like the show?" Tony shouted over the deafening noise. "I spent weeks putting it all together!"

"Yeah!" He tried shouting back, they were sitting practically shoulder to shoulder yet Tony's voice barely registered in his ears. "Is it even legal to get fireworks this size?"

Tony scrunched up his face in confusion, Bruce had to try repeating himself three times before he finally understood. He just waved a hand at Bruce dismissively and gestured back towards the show. "Don't worry about it!"

They watched the rest of the show in silence, occasionally Bruce would see Tony glance over his way and when he'd turn to look at him Tony would give him a smile before looking back at the display. At one point, Tony began excitedly grinning and looking over to where Steve and the crowd was to see their reaction. Bruce didn't have long to wonder why because soon fireworks began going off rapidly and everywhere. The sky was as bright as day for a few brief moments. Then the sound died away and everything went dark.

People roared with applause and Tony actually stood up and shouted. "Yeah! Happy Birthday Capsical!"

Soon enough the lights hung around the patio came back on, music began playing through speakers and Steve went about trying to cut that giant cake, insisting he give out slices to everyone, including any waiters helping host the party. Sighing, Tony plopped back down and leaned a head on Bruce's shoulder.

"That was certainly impressive."

"I know right! You have no idea how long it took me to rig that. Definitely worth it though to see Cap's face there at the end though." Tony sounded pleased with himself, but also much more exhausted then he was letting on.

Just when Bruce thought the light show was over, several waiters began passing out sparklers. Tony took a few out of his pocket and passed them to Bruce, still leaning heavily on him, then fishing a lighter out of his pocket, he lit all of them on fire and they began sparkling a vibrant green.

"Thought they'd be fitting." Tony said grinning.

Bruce huffed slightly trying to hide his smile. "You would."

"Greens such a great color on you though!" He teased.

Laughing, Bruce shoved him lightly off his shoulder. Everyone else had been given red, white or blue sparklers. The only exceptions being the silver sparks coming from Rhodey's sparklers and the orange one's Pepper was holding. Seeing Tony looking over her way, Pepper held up one of the sparklers pretending to flip Tony off. And though she was laughing and smiling towards everyone, something seemed to be worrying her.

"How is Pepper doing?" Bruce tried asking. He'd heard about all the danger she and Tony had gone through months ago. But he had assumed they made it out unscathed, perhaps not.

"Oh, I think she's been doing fine. We're... We split up. Didn't have the same future plans, stuck on different wavelengths, all that junk. But we're still friends." Before for continuing, he leaned in close and his voice barely rose above a hushed whisper. "She's had it really rough. We found out a couple months ago that the surgery she had to try and eliminate her powers actually didn't work. It's a lot for her to take in, but she's kind of accepted it. At least she working on it."

Bruce nodded, deciding to quickly change the subject. "I see. What about you? Got anymore sob stories you want me to sit though?"

"Hey! You don't get to complain! You slept through my sob story! Both times I tried telling it to you!"

"It's not my fault, I told you I'm not that kind of doctor."

Tony laughed waving one of his sparklers around his face like a wand. He kept at it till the sparks burned off and smoke lazily rose off of the now ashy sticks. At some point Tony started leaning all over him again, this time going as far as to sling an arm around Bruce's shoulder. Bruce would of assumed he was drunk but he hadn't seen Tony drinking that much the more he thought about it.

"Thanks for coming, really means a lot to me Bruce." He said quietly. Bruce almost missed the words said more into his shirt then him.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Bruce replied, snaking his own arm around Tony.

They sat like that for the rest of the party. Watching everyone talk and laugh. Just sitting side by side and enjoying the night as it drifted on. It certainly one of Bruce's most enjoyable 4th of Julys in a long time.


	3. Day 3: Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s day three: Fury. Hopefully today’s prompt turns out better then yesterday’s, I wasn’t too happy with how the story for spark turned out. But hey, they can’t all be winners! And they say the more you write the better you get!

“Easy big guy… You need to calm down now.” Carefully, Tony took a step forwards. What had Nat said the words were? “Uh… The sky’s getting dark?”

Nope! Tony just barely dodged a giant chunk of wall thrown towards his face. The Hulk growled at him before pacing away, back over to the fortress wall he had been taking his anger out on. A steady pile of rubble growing at his feet.

But Tony ignored the warning, taking that same step again. This time his hands raised in mock surrender. “Come on, don’t be like that! We gotta go home now. There’s nothing else we can do.”

This time he got a series of earth-rumbling roars as a response. It was a furious, terrifying sound that made Tony’s ears ring and his skin prickle. With each howl the Hulk slammed his fists into the walls, soon the entire side of the Hydra complex had been demolished, making the now empty fortress look like some sort of dollhouse. When the Other Guy turned back to look at Tony, his eyes were glowing with an electric green and the rubble in his fists was crushed into powder.

Still though, Tony tried to continue reaching out to the Hulk. “I know your mad, well that’s sorta your thing, but this isn’t going to help any-”

Another chunk of wall was sent careening towards him. And Tony was forced to duck down, almost not able to dodge it in time. The Hulk was trying to scare him away. Force him to leave. But Tony wasn’t going to scared off so easily. And he certainly wasn’t about to leave him all alone like this. But the Other Guy wasn’t budging. Looks like he’d have to play one of his last cards.

“JARVIS? I need you to let me out of the suit."

“Sir, that would be highly unadvisable-”

“Just do it, J."

It was strange how differently the Other Guy acted around him when Tony was out of the suit. When he was Iron Man, the Hulk was never afraid to get rough with him, toss rocks at him, maybe even throw him around if he was mad enough. But now that he had no protection, now that he was just puny Tony Stark, the Hulk would shy away from him almost, realizing that he could get hurt so easily.

And when he stepped out of his suit the reaction was almost instant. The Hulk stopped hitting the building, maybe worried that the rubble might accidentally hit him. And he became very interested in the building, the sky anywhere besides his face. Tony seized the opportunity and walked closer, much closer then he’d gotten while in the suit. The Other Guy’s leg was almost within arm’s reach.

“Come on, big guy that’s it. You did your best, but we need Bruce back now.”

Before he could try touching the leg, a massive green hand was curled around him and gently picked him up, placing him back in front of the suit.

“Nope. I’m not going back in the suit.”

“No! Not safe! Tinman must go back in shell…” He grunted, nudging him towards the suit.

“No, I’m not going back in the shell!” Tony gripped the hand and dug his feet firmly into the ground. To some of his surprise, the Hulk actually stopped trying to push him back into the suit. He was still on the verge of another tantrum but the Hulk was also trying his best not to hold Tony to tightly or roughly. He just held him. “You know why?”

The Other Guy’s face wrinkled a little with frustration and confusion.

“Cause they don’t need Tinman right now. They need Tony.”

Hulk still didn’t move to force him back towards the suit. But he also would let him go.

“And they don’t need the Hulk either. They need Bruce. They need both of us.”

Snarling, the Hulk looked up to the sky. Maybe hoping that those fleeing Hydra planes would come back and he could smash then. But they were long gone by now. He stood taller, taking Tony up with him.

Tony tapped at his hand, now holding him high off the ground. “Hey! Bruce? Look at me!”

He didn’t get any sort of verbal response, but the Hulk did look back at him. Obviously still disappointed but at least he was willing to listen.

“You think I’m not mad too? I’m fucking furious! We’re the fucking Avengers, no one is supposed to get the better of us! Especially not people like Hydra! But these guys did. And I’m still super pissed about it but I’m know it’s not gonna help to go and destroy this stuff just because I’m mad. We gotta regroup with the rest of the team, save the fighting for another day once we find out where Hydra’s forces are heading.”

This seemed to reach Bruce some, cause the Hulk’s breathing began to slow down and he was holding him up near his face, actually looking Tony in the eye.

“And I promise you big guy, once we find them again, you can smash them all to your heart’s content. That sound good?”  
That made the Other Guy grin wickedly. A little unnerving, but it finally got the job done. He placed Tony carefully back onto solid ground and began rapidly shrinking. Impenetrable green skin changing back to Bruce’s normal tan, and colossal, bulging muscles fading away.

Tony reached out and grabbed Bruce before he fell. Slinging one of his arms around his shoulder. He wasn’t unconscious but he looked utterly exhausted.

“Hey buddy! How you holding up?”

“Been better…” He mumbled. “Did the lullaby work?”

“Not really, that might just be a Nat thing. But it was kinda neat what I tried. When I took off the suit the Other Guy was actually listening to me.”

He only got a few tired grunts in response.

“Don’t worry. I’ll tell you about it later.”

Together, they made their way back over to the suit and Tony grabbed an ear bud out of his helmet and put it back to his ear. From the sound of it Captain Capsical was in the middle of a call.

“What up Rodgers?”

“Why did you get out of the suit?! Are you and Banner ok?”

“Yeah, we’re fine. Lullaby didn’t work but I was able to get him to calm down anyways.”

“Ok, we’re flying over to pick you guys up now. Be there in a few moments.”

Taking back out the ear piece and leaned over to the suit. “Hey JARVIS? Could you disassemble back into the briefcase for me?”

JARVIS chimed back in with a small “Right away sir.” And the suit began collapsing in on itself into a small rectangle.  
Holding Bruce tightly to his side, he leaned down and picked up the briefcase with his free hand. Now all that was left was to simply wait for the rest of the team and figure out where these pieces of Hydra crap were running off to now.

He hadn’t been lying before while trying to talk to the Other Guy. After the people in the Hydra base set off their traps and began fleeing, Tony swore he was actually seeing red. He’d tried flying after them, shooting off streams of bullets and lasers before they cloaked themselves and disappeared. He would of tried still going after them if it hadn’t been for Bruce. Several explosions went off and he’d been buried under a landslide’s worth of debris. And instead of trying to keep chasing after the now invisible ships, he went back to make sure the Other Guy was able to dig himself out ok. Even while watching him escape, gasping for fresh air while searching for their enemies and realizing they had escaped and throwing a temper-tantrum, Tony’s own rage kept burning like hot coals in the back of his mind.

He seriously doubted Hulk would of actually get hurt, but a part of him still felt such a fiery fury. Not only did those Hydra forces get away but they tried to bury Bruce alive. They tried to kill him. And Tony Stark was going to do everything in his power to let those Hydra bastards know they wouldn’t get another chance to run away. The Avengers never lost the same battle twice. They’d win back the scepter and rescue any people that were captured by Hydra. And they would know pain for what they tried to do to the world and especially for what they tried to do to his Bruce.


	4. Day 4: Momentary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're already halfway through science bros week! It's been really fun so far seeing so many great stories and pieces of art! And I can't wait to see what folks have in store for these next few day! Here's my take on the theme of "momentary".

It didn't happen every morning. In fact, it was actually starting to happen less and less over time. But then after weeks and weeks worth of good days, Bruce would wake up feeling panicked by laying in such a soft bed, in a room much too silent and calm not to be soundproof, in an apartment that was supposed to be his but didn't feel like it. And he knew this was meant to be his own personal space, Tony had consulted him on nearly everything down to the finest details. But even when having a hand in designing the whole place there were days when he woke up and it all felt... Off.

Like it was too good to be real and soon he'd find out some dark truth that proved things here with Tony weren't as safe as they seemed. Or maybe he'd realize that living here in Stark Towers had really been a trap all along. A gilded cage made by Tony for SHIELD and Ross to ensure the Other Guy never caused trouble for anyone ever again.

The instincts he'd developed while out on the run always had a way of sneaking back up on him and making him paranoid of dangers that weren't really there. At least, he was decently sure weren't really there...

Nightmares were one thing. He's had them for years now. He knew when he woke up they would be gone and he'd brush them off and eventually move on. But this was different. This was waking up and one half of your mind instantly screaming "Where the hell are you?! Get out of here before you can never leave again!". And no matter what he believed of Tony, that part of his mind was still insisted that he wasn't all he appeared to be. That there had to be a real reason why he let him stay here. That all his teasing and friendship was apart of some hidden ulterior motive. No one would really want to be nice to Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk, just because they liked him. No one would willingly love a ticking time-bomb.

Bruce sighed, getting out of his still unnervingly soft bed and rubbing hands over his tired face. He went over to his mirror and looked intently at his face. While his eyelids were greyed and twinges with exhaustion, his eyes were still the complete brown he knew were his own.

"This feeling will pass..." He muttered to himself. "Tony said the door is always opened..." Tony had promised he would never try to force Bruce to stay here in the tower. And if he did decide to move out, he was always free to visit any time he wanted or even move back in if he needed. No one was holding him here against his will. He was allowed to come and go as he pleased. "This paranoia is only momentary."

Momentary.

Ever since his horrible accident, everything had become momentary. Every place he moved to, inevitably he'd have to leave. Every person he met he could never bond with past acquaintances, if anyone would remember him at all. Good things came in small moments in between years worth of chaos, fear and loneliness. Maybe that's why this paranoia would always come back to haunt him here. Maybe part of his mind was just instinctively waiting for things to go wrong and so he could go back to running. Would it really be worth it to try and force such and instinct out of his mind though? After all, who knew what would happen tomorrow?

All at once though, Bruce's train of though was interrupted when JARVIS spoke above his head. "Dr. Banner? Would you mind going down to the labs? Sir, requires your assistance with a rather delicate procedure at the moment."

"Sure, tell him I'll be there shortly." Taking one last look at his eyes, he went and got dressed for the day. Maybe helping Tony with whatever he was working on would also help ebb his paranoia away. At least he hoped so, he really hated it whenever he'd wake up and this feeling would just burst out of nowhere, almost purposefully trying to throw him into a panic.

Not even worrying about breakfast or coffee, Bruce headed straight for the elevator and rode up to the floor dedicated purely to laboratories for Tony, Bruce and any visiting scientists.

He wondered what Tony was working on that would require Bruce's help. Maybe there was a malfunctioning piece of software he needed to quickly recode. Or maybe it was some new feature for the Iron Man suits that needed more then one set of hands to put together, that had happened a few times. While most of Bruce's expertise was in nuclear and biological sciences he was experienced enough with engineering that he could help Tony whenever he needed it.

Of all the things Bruce had anticipated seeing in Tony's side of the lab, Tony sitting in a dentist's chair, one arm in a cast and sling, surrounded by screens showing his vitals, hunched over himself carefully taking apart his arc reactor with only one hand was not one of them. At least none of the likely scenarios he'd expected.

Tony didn't even look up to greet him, still deeply focused on the arc half-in half-out of his chest. "Hey Bruce! You mind helping me with this?"

"Not at all." He replied, stepping over to Tony's side and looking at his work so far. "What exactly are you doing?"

He spoke as he worked, drilling and cutting all around the arc. "Just some upgrades. I've been meaning to replace this reactor but I never got around to it. And in that last fight, someone got a lucky shot at me and along with busting my arm they actually damaged it a little. But now I've got a shiny, new model ready to go." Setting aside his tools, Tony reached down and pulled out the arc reactor completely until a handful of wires were the only thing left connecting it to Tony.

"So what exactly do you need me to do?"

"You see the arc reactor on the counter?"

Looking over Bruce easily spotted the new reactor and went to grab it. It glowed vibrantly with a white-blue light encased in a titanium frame. "Yeah, got it right here."

"Ok, here's how this is going to go. Once I unplug this reactor, your going to plug in the new one as quickly and carefully as you can. The outlet should be pretty easy to find near the bottom of the socket so you shouldn't have any problem."

"Wait, so for a few minutes you're going to have nothing protecting your heart?"

"Only momentarily." He said smiling, trying to sound reassuring. "Don't worry. It's easy. I would do it myself if I didn't have only one working arm. Plus I have worry about the whole going into cardiac arrest thing." Tony said it so nonchalantly, like there were absolutely no risks with what they were about to do. He could die if Bruce wasn't careful.

"Tony are you sure-"

"Everything will be fine. I trust you Bruce." Taking a deep breath, Tony closed his eyes and relaxed more into the seat.

Bruce didn't really have much other choice at the moment. And it wasn't like anyone else was in the tower that could come help instead. So with the new arc in hand, he stood back next to Tony.

"Just try not to let those wires touch the metal socket. It's really not fun for me, ok?"

"Uh, I'll try my best."

"Great. Ok... Ok let's do this." For a moment, Tony didn't do anything. Bruce wondered if maybe he was changing his mind. But then he went and yanked the arc right out of his chest. Immediately his breathing increased and his skin began blanching.

Bruce went to work. Wires first, his hand slid into the socket and was surprised when there was some sort of goo as his hand neared the center of the socket.

"Plasmic discharge." Tony answered between labored breaths, seeing the disgust crossing Bruce's face.

Bruce nodded and kept going deeper into the stuff. It was kinda hard to see into the socket, even with lights being shined into the spot. But eventually Bruce's fingers brushed up against an outlet. He hurried to go plug the wires in and get his hand back out of Tony's chest, the discharge still coating his fingers.

Finally having a steady pulse again Tony grinned up at Bruce. "See, was that so bad?"

Bruce gave a curt "You're welcome." and went to go wash the gross goo off his hands.

Behind him, Tony got to work anchoring and sealing the new arc reactor into the socket with one hand and continued talking as he worked. "You got lucky. The first time I tried to do an upgrade, Pepper had to help me. The whole thing was a mess. There were loose wires all over the place, I got shocked, the old magnet accidentally got a yanked out. Compared to all that you got off easy."

"Good. I'm never someone you want for high-stress situations." Bruce answered back.

"Eh, you have your couple of moments. But if you'd believe it, you're actually better at handling pressure then most folks I use to work with." When he turned around, Tony was already finished situating the new arc reactor. Sitting up, he gave the new arc one final glance-over before swinging out of the chair. "So what now? Did you have breakfast yet?"

"Tony, You don't have to worry about me."

"I know, but I'm just saying why not have some fun? Now that I'm not dying we could go out somewhere nice. And since there's no missions or meetings, we have the whole day to ourselves." As Tony spoke he got right in front of Bruce, wrapping one of his arms around his neck and looking at him pleadingly.

Now that Bruce thought about it, he was actually pretty hungry. And it was still rather early in the morning so their favorite places in the city shouldn't be too crowded yet. Plus it had been a while since they had gone out and did anything together, just the two of them. "Sounds fine by me."

"Great! Let me just go get ready and we can head out!" Before leaving the lab, he pecked Bruce on the cheek. Then hurried off to go change.

He smiled as the warmth from the tiny kiss. This morning might of sucked, but today could still be a nice day. And he was grateful that the panicked raving in the back of his mind had finally quieted again. At least for another few weeks.


	5. Day 5: Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to confess, the hardest thing for writing Day 5's prompt is every time I read the theme, i'd immediately think of "I'm Blue" by Eiffel 65 and get that stuck in my head lol. I had a lot of different ideas for today, but eventually I decided on everyone's favorite anime trope!

It had become rather rare in the past few years that the Avengers had been given even a single day off. So when the opportunity came up, Tony didn't hesitate to drag Bruce, Pepper and all the other Avengers to a secluded beach in Malibu for their first free weekend in months.

And none of them were complaining. It was one of those perfect days to go to the beach. Sunlight streaming, feet buried in warm sand while a cool breeze curled through your hair, the sky a brilliant royal blue while speckled with the occasional cloud or two. Yeah, they choose a great day to come here. Natasha and Clint were sitting on the top of a sand dune and talking about something. Tony was too far away to hear what and thought better of try to interrupt whatever they had going on. Rhodey, Cap and Wilson had mentioned they were swimming out to the sand bar to go exploring earlier and were long gone by now. Pepper had set up an umbrella and was finally relaxing, taking a well-deserved nap in the shade. And Bruce, he was just standing there staring at the ocean.

Tony squinted, trying to follow Bruce's eyes. Did he see something dangerous? He had this sort of perplexed look on his face. But Tony couldn't find anything strange. So what was up? He approached Bruce from the side so he was in his peripheral vision and slung and arm around Bruce's shoulder.

"Hey Brucie, what'cha looking at?"

Even with his precautions, he still saw Bruce flinch a little. He went to go move his arm but then Bruce leaned in closer to Tony. "Nothing really. I've just been thinking."

"About what?"

"Just... The usual I guess."

Bruce didn't make a move to push Tony away so he decided to stay there with him. Out here the ocean was vibrantly blue and sparked with sunlight. And when you really took a moment to look at the waves they really were fascinating to watch in motion. To see their brute force as they crashed onto the shore and each other, sea foam flying high into the air as waves charged into nearby rocks. But they also had a beauty to them too. The way they grew and dipped, washing up on the shore. Especially when the physics were just right and the waves would curl into themselves forming a tube before the motion fell apart and collapsed back in on itself. It was peaceful, serene.

Silence had fallen over the two of them and even while there was no tenseness or awkwardness, Tony still felt unrest bubbling in him. He was never one for long periods of silence. Even when nothing was going on it made him feel like he was doing something wrong. He had to say something, anything, or he'd start going insane.

"Um, it's really nice out." Tony cringed inwardly but at least now there was something besides the crashing waves to listen to.

Thankfully Bruce decided to humor him a little. "Yeah... I was afraid that as soon as we got here it would be a down pour, knowing my luck. But guess I was wrong."

Tony laughed a little at that. "If that happened, I would of been so pissed."

Bruce hummed in response and then back to silence. Tony couldn't think of way to restart the conversation so he just stood there, still having one arm wrapped around Bruce. Well, at least Bruce didn't have that worried, perplexed look on his face. Now, he wore a soft smile and his eyes sparkled as they followed the waves dipping and bowing off in the distant. Out here with sunlight pouring onto his face and hair gently tussled by the breeze Bruce looked gorgeous. Tony couldn't help but look at him as he stared off towards the sea.

Eventually though, Bruce caught Tony's eye and looked back at him. He hadn't thought much of it before but now that they were facing each other, they were incredibly close. Just swaying closer to him almost made them touch noses. Tony decided to lean in to kiss Bruce. It was a gentle kiss, barely moving past their lips before Tony retreated back again.

"What was that for?" Bruce asked, chuckling but slightly confused.

Tony shrugged stepping away but taking one of Bruce's hands in his. "Just cause. I mean really why would I not? You're fantastic."

Bruce turned away from him at that, back over towards the water and laughing in disbelief.

"Hey! I'm being serious you know!"

"Whatever you say, Tony."

"Fine! Don't believe me!" Tony said, retaking his hand and pulling him towards the water. "But if we have to stand here much longer I'm going to start ripping my hair out. Let's go swimming, build a sand castle, let's do something already!"

Bruce smirked but willingly followed Tony into the water. "Wow. We were only standing there for two minutes."

"Consider it my personal record for staring at nothing."

"Impressive."

With one final tug both of them were officially more in the water then out. Foamy waves pushed and pulled them, bringing them together and apart again as they swam further from shore.

~~~

Hours later everyone was back. Steve and Wilson set up a decently-sized bonfire and with some help from Pepper it was set ablaze just as the sun began to set. Pulling up sandy towels and beach chairs the whole team sat around the fire. It's warmth was greatly welcomed as the night air grew cooler, and it's light glowed onto everyone's now sun-kissed and ocean-battered skin.

Tony couldn't of been happier, even with his skin now feeling uncomfortably gritty and normally slicked-back hair now frizzed and tangled by sea water. It almost reminded him of that time after the Avenger's very first battle when they all went out for shawarma. But while then they had all been too starving and exhausted to really take much else in, here everything just felt so much closer and peaceful. It was heart-warming yet sickeningly sweet at the same time. But Tony swore, if someone tried to start singing kumbaya he would do everyone the honor of burying himself alive.

On one side of him sat Pepper, happily talking with Natasha and Clint while occasionally going to fix the fire when it got unbalanced. With her bare hands of course. It was still kinda weird to see Pepper using all these powers now, but Tony could only imagine having such powers was probably a lot more weird for Pepper. Luckily though over the past few months since the incident, she's been adjusting, Tony might even go as far as to say she was beginning to enjoy having these super powers. Though she was still sitting on the fence for officially joining the Avengers team.

And one his other side sat Bruce, quiet and watching the fire dance and embers floating away in the sea breeze. Tony was leaning more heavily onto his shoulder then he'd want to admit. But if Bruce was bothered he didn't show it. If anything, he actually pulled Tony closer, one hand draped across his side and lightly hugging him into his chest. Then he curled closer to Tony, talking in a hushed voice into his ear. "Thanks for getting us all out here. I think the team really needed to get away for a bit."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You've been really quiet ever since we got here."

"But I'm always quiet."

"Yeah, I know. I was just worried that..." That what? That Bruce wasn't having a nice time here? That he still felt too uncomfortable to be around the team? Around Tony outside of the tower or a science lab? That he still didn't trust any of them? "I don't know..."

"Tony." Bruce readjusted them so that Tony could see his face. "Just because I'm not saying anything doesn't mean there's something wrong. I'm actually really happy here. I'm happy being here with you." Bruce leaned in closer and Tony felt lips brush against his temple.

Above, the whole sky was filled with brilliant yellows and oranges and the sun sank into the ocean now reflecting that fiery color. They stayed out there even after the sun set and the fire became their only source of light. Until the entire sky was a deep navy blue and a small handful of stars glimmers through the night.


	6. Day 6: Illuminate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's day 6! Don't really have too much to say. I went with a hurt/comfort angle with this one. Also, I did put a reference to Steven Universe in this one. It's one of my favorite shows and in my experience it is one of the better cures for sad and mopey days.

It had to be done eventually. It was a necessity. And at the time, Tony was happy to have the stupid thing finally removed. He felt like he was finally ending this strange chapter of his life. He really thought his days as Iron Man would be over and he'd find a new series of inventions to pour himself into. When he stepped into that surgery room, he was ready to go. Ready to move on. He felt like for the first time in maybe five years now he'd finally get some control back of his own life.

There had been a few weeks of that honeymoon period after the operation. But now...

Now it seemed like the world needed Iron Man more than ever.

And He'd really underestimated how taking out the arc would really effect him.

His chest felt empty. Both in the literal and figurative sense. At first that emptiness had made him feel lighter. More free maybe. Nothing was weighing down on his lungs and heart anymore. But that feeling of lightness had never left, and now it just made him feel like there was something missing, something wrong with him.

That emptiness was one thing, that was physical. Tony could understand it. But the light was another strange problem in itself. Tony Stark was not scared of the dark. It was just... Unexpected now to go to bed without that constant light radiating from his chest. He'd never felt like his room was suddenly so dark without the arc.

And on top of that, now with this darkness leaving him restless, his mind would just overflow with old memories. Things he thought he'd buried deep inside himself and locked away. Stuff like the being held captive in a cave by the Ten Rings, drowned whenever he refused to build them their stupid missile. Or the time he tried flying so high in his prototype that it froze-up and he was sent crashing down to earth. Or flying through the portal and suffocating in deep space, an entire universe away from everything he's ever known. Or the night he found out about Mom and Dad...

Somehow without the arc, it just all kept coming back. Crashing through his head nearly every night this week leaving him in a cold sweat. He was barely getting any real sleep.

He was supposed to be getting better. He supposed to be having less freak-outs and panic attacks not more! He was Tony Stark! He was Iron Man! Stuff like no longer having an annoying constant light, that's nearly gotten him killed a few times, should not be effecting him this much. It shouldn't be effecting him at all!

But it was. And he hated it.

Just to make things worse, it seemed like everyone noticed too and kept giving him these pitying looks. He couldn't stand having everyone look at him like he was made of glass. Preparing for the day he finally cracked.

Even Bruce was doing it now. He knew he'd never be able to stop Pepper and Rhodey from worrying, and other people he could brush aside cause he knew they didn't really care, but Bruce of all people he'd hoped would leave him be.

But no, now in the one place he thought he could always escape to, in his own labs, he had Bruce constantly looking over his shoulder towards him. He wanted to say something, but what the hell do you say to the guy who always seems to put every single person before himself? You wouldn't initially think it but he could be just as bad as Steve sometimes.

Ignoring Bruce wasn't helping. If anything, it just made the lab feel stifled and tense. Usually while working they would talk back and forth, cracking jokes, talking about the team, the occasional bought of flirting, research, anything really. But now there was just that awful quietness. God he hated that sort of quietness.

But before he could figure out something to say to Bruce, to try and get him off his back, Bruce cleared his throat. "Hey Tony?" And he said those three wrecked words, he'd heard already from every friends, secretary, intern, security guard, pretty much anyone. "Are you ok?"

"Fine." Lie. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"You look like you haven't slept for days. And uh... You keep bringing your hand up to your chest. Is anything hurting?"

Tony looked down and sure enough, his hand was there, gripping at the material where his arc use to sit like a little ring of light. He forced his hand to let go of his shirt and focus back on the monitors set before him. "No. It's nothing. I've been having trouble falling asleep lately. It's just been kind of... Kind of rough I guess."

"Without the arc reactor?"

"Yeah... But to be honest, I've had to deal with worse things this year alone so it's really not a big deal."

Bruce nodded and finally turned back around to look at his own work. But much to Tony's dismay Bruce kept talking, refusing to drop the conversation. "By the way, did I ever apologize for falling asleep on you that one time? When you needed to talk things out?"

"Yeah but it's fine. You looked really tired that day anyways. There's nothing to worry about."

He could hear Bruce sigh. "Well, if you ever do need to talk to someone again. I'm always free. Just make sure I get some coffee or something first." He tried to sound teasing but Tony could still hear that annoying worry pinch in his voice.

"If I do, I'll be sure to let you know. But I can take care of myself just fine. Besides, I don't really think it's fair to go dumping all my problems onto you."

"It's not a problem Tony, honestly. If there's a way for me to help you with, whatever it is that's going on i'd be more than willing."

Tony just wanted to say he was fine. He was fine. There were no problems. Things were finally the way they should be again. Everything was normal now. But... If anyone might understand even remotely what he was going through it might be Bruce. Chewing into the side of his cheeks he finally relented. "I never really noticed how bright it was, you know? I guess I got use to just having this beacon of light in my chest. And you'd think having things be darker would make it easier to sleep but... It's kinda weird, but I'm getting use to it. I'll be fine."

Bruce hummed a little while fiddling around with his projects. "Yeah, sometimes after missions when they need the Other Guy my brain just doesn't want to shut down. I'll pass out at the moment, but afterwards? I'll end up wide awake all night... And sometimes the next few nights after that."

"Heh, sounds like we're turning into a pair of insomniacs huh?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." Bruce was smiling, but it was that polite but grim sort of smile. Like the kind he put on when the Avengers all first met on the Hellicarrier.

"You know what? How 'bout next time your insomnia and mine kick in, why don't we just throw a good old-fashioned sleepover?" Bruce looked at him incredulously, but still kind of intrigued. "We could marathon movies, or just go back to the labs and mess around. We could do anything really. I mean, I own the whole tower so whose going to stop us? And it's not like we have any curfews here. We could even do each others nails and talk about all the hot new theories in time-space continuum."

That got a small laugh and a real smile out of Bruce. "That's sounds like fun actually..."

"Great! Next time you're still up, just stop by my place! We'll find something to do and go from there."

"Can't wait!"

~~~

Two nights later, Tony was in his kitchen mixing himself a drink when he heard the elevator chime and Bruce stepped out. He even brought up a small bag full of supplies with him.

"I hope I'm not intruding. You said to stop by the next time I was still awake so... Here I am."

"Great, come on in! You want anything?"

"No thanks, I'm good. So what do you feel like doing?"

"Why don't we go back to the labs? Fiddle around with the software I've been working on?"

"You mean Ultron?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, but I'm warning you, I still don't think modern AI templates are thorough enough for this level of expansiveness or fine-detail."

"And I say, don't knock it till you try it!" Downing the drink more quickly then Tony had expected he slipped on a pair of shoes and followed Bruce back down to their labs.

And despite all of Tony's confidence in the Ultron program, Bruce ended up being right. They managed to crash two different computers just trying to set up the coding for Ultron. One of the drive actually began to smoke, that was interesting. Oh well, at least now they were now two hours closer to morning than before. And without having to sit wide awake in bed, trapped constantly thinking about shitty experiences of the past.

They ended up going back to Tony's floor and Bruce made them both a tea that promised to "Relax and soothe into peaceful slumber". And while neither of them had any faith it actually work it tasted nice enough.

Tony sipped his warm mug of tea while he let Bruce flip through stations. He didn't realize he'd zoned out until Bruce was nudging Tony's side, pointing at the tv.

"Hey Tony, this look good?"

"Fine by me." He muttered. It looked like some cartoon about a team of crime-fighting woman raising a kid together. Though Tony felt himself bite back a bit a sadness when he realized all the characters had sparkling, glowing gems submerged in their skin and gave them their powers. Looked cute enough though. As time went on Tony found he couldn't fully pay attention, his eyes felt all heavy and blurry. Maybe the tea was actually working?

Bruce seemed to notice he was nodding off and turned off the tv too. Immediately, that darkness seemed to grow and suffocate and dammit he couldn't get the weightless feeling of floating in space out of his mind!

Bruce bent down and began rummaging though his bag. Bruce was talking, he said something. Now he was looking at Tony with that pinched trying-not-to-show-how-worried-you-really-are face.

"Come again?" Tony asked taking a deep breath but holding it wasn't obvious.

"I was wondering if you would mind if I set up a few of this orb." Sitting back up, Bruce pulled out a white sphere about the size of his hand. When he switched it on, the whole living room was illuminated was a soft pale-blue light.

"Yeah, sure. If it makes you feel better." Tony wouldn't admit it but as soon as the that little orb was turned on, he no longer had the weightless, trapped feeling. He was back on earth, in his living room with the couch and solid ground firmly under him. He was safe. That tiredness came back full force and he found himself slumping into Bruce's chest and hugging him close.

"Goodnight Bruce." He wondered if maybe he should try saying thank you but he was already to far gone to get the words out. Arms circling around him and that blue light were that last thing he saw before, for the first time in a week he really was asleep.

"Goodnight Tony."

Bruce was careful not to jostle him around as he tried to get comfortable on the couch too. The orb had really worked. He felt himself grin a little in satisfaction, he had really hoped that the orb would help. He felt some semblance of exhaustion begin working though his mind too and holding Tony close to himself, he tried to fall asleep too.


	7. Day 7: Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's my final story for Science Bros week! This is my first time doing a fan-week and while a little challenging and rigorous, it's also been so much fun and I've read so many amazing stories and seen wonderful art! It may be just a small corner of the MCU fandom but you are all freaking talented people! 
> 
> I decided to make this a sequel to my story for Day 1: Yesterday cause I just love to make myself sad for some reason. Fair warning, this one is a bit longer then any of my other stories so far, so you know. (Also fun fact: listening to "The Lonely Man" from the Incredible Hulk TV series will in no way whatsoever help you write angst for Bruce Banner. It will only make you cry like a baby.)

When Bruce woke up, there was constant pattering on the roof above him and water was dripping steadily through the cracks in the ceiling. Slipping out of his sleeping bag and peeking past one of the cloths he put over a window he saw it was a complete downpour outside. Long grey clouds seem to stretch across the sky to the very horizon. The tall grass and dirt roads he'd been walking along had become a marshland.

Yep, he was definitely staying here for at least another day, maybe even more if the road couldn't dry out once this rain finally stopped. Luckily though he was prepared for at least a week of solitude before he'd have to go find some civilization for more food and necessities.

In the meantime, Bruce needed to find a way to pass the time before he started going stir crazy in this small room. Moving his sleeping bag off to the side he made an empty space for himself in the center of the room. He kicked off his shoes and focused on breathing deeply. Letting energy flow all the way from his toes to the tips of his hair with each breath. It had been a few days since he could afford time to meditate or do any type of yoga but seeing as he was going to be here for a while he might as well utilize his time.

Distributing his weight evenly between his feet and bringing his hands in towards his chest he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind of everything. Of green monsters, secret government organizations, super heroes and all their contracts. Of all his friends on the run somewhere out there too and especially of anything Tony.

At one point he'd lost track of time. The constant patter had finally ceased though the room was still dripping with rainwater and the sky was still overcast with dark grey. He was nearly finished, lying on his back with his palms facing skyward. His eyes were closed and his mind was nearly still. He could feel an idea pulling at him, a need for something driving though him, not like hot flashes of lightning but more like a quiet static fading in and out. He wondered if maybe he should try honing in on this feeling, whatever it was. But a new, unexpected sound snapped his eyes open and brought him out of the peaceful trance he'd fallen under.

It was a car. Outside the motel. Rumbling to a stop on screechy breaks.

Desperate not to make any sudden noise, he crept across the floor to his boots. Slipping them on and knotting them tightly. Then he went to cram his things scattered about the room back into his bag.

Outside people got out of their car, slamming the doors shut behind them. From what he could hear, they sounded excited about something. They sounded rather young, but Bruce wouldn't take any chances for all he knew they could be more spies sent in to try and win him over with pity. Like SHIELD had when they tracked him down in India.

He fumbled to pull on his jacket, zipping it up as high as it would go. It was still rather muddy out, but maybe if he made it to the woods just behind the motel he could hide out there for a bit until these kids had their fun and left.

Speaking of which they were stepping into the ancient remains of the motel now. The floor boards of the entire building seemed to scream out in protest having so many people in it suddenly. They sounded excited but then all at once that happy chatter stopped.

"Hey! Is somebody else in here?!"

Time to go. Bruce ripped down the covers guarding the doors and window and stuffed them into his bag. There was no time to grab the sleeping bag still unfurled on the ground. Then rolling up his pant legs and pulling the hood of his jacket over his face he climbed out the back window and landed in the swampy grass behind the ancient motel.

His feet sunk into the mud further then he'd expected, slowing him down a little as he tried to sprint to the woods. Behind him he could here those kids shouting but didn't dare look back.

Instead he kept running until the ground under him became more leaves and twigs then mud. Even still he ran a bit further just to be sure. The kid's voices were completely gone, none of them had tried giving chase. He finally let himself slow to a stop and check on himself and his surroundings.

Besides a few cuts his legs were fine. And while his boots were about ten pounds heavier due to all the mud, it wasn't anything that couldn't simply be washed away later.

He wondered if it would be worth it to go back for his sleeping bag. It was a really nice one, nicer then any of the ratty ones he kept around before. But he had a feeling those kids might take it. And besides, he still had the tarps and cloths he used to cover up the windows, using those instead wouldn't be fun but at least it was better then nothing.

Since he didn't have much choice now, he began hiking through the underbrush, following along the dirt road he could see in the far distance. He had hoped he could stay out of the elements before. After all, a decently clean guy wandering into town would be a lot less noticeable compared to the guy who looked and smelled like a swamp trudging through town was going to be. Hopefully he could find some sort of river or even rain at this point to rinse off his boots and jacket later.

A few hours continued like that. The ancient motel had become less than a tiny speck behind him. And some of Bruce's surprise the storm was finally dissipating, blue flecks of the sky now peaking out from in between clouds. When the woods and the road began parting ways, he decided to come back out from the underbrush and follow the road again. Hopefully by now that motel and those kids were long gone. Thankfully with the parting storm, the roads had also begun drying so now he could easily walk along its path without having his feet sink deeply into mud with each step he took. And besides himself, the long dirt road was completely abandoned.

Or at least it had been. One of the pros of having such straight clear roads is that you could see someone driving from miles away. And far up ahead, Bruce caught sight of a car heading towards him.

It would be too late to try and walk back towards the woods, if he did that now that would probably seem even more suspicious to whoever was driving and the might call someone. Instead, he internally steeled himself while trying to appear as non-threatening on the outside as he could managed. Maybe he should try putting his thumb out and hopefully these people would leave him alone, whoever they were. In his past experience actually trying to do the hitchhiking thumb had gotten him less drivers then when he was just wandering along the road looking lost.

He put his thumb up. As the car got closer he realized it was actually a jeep, the kind with only a tarp for a roof and a windshield. He could actually see the person driving. And... No way. No way in hell.

The jeep pulled over to a full stop and there sitting in the driver's seat was none other than Tony Stark. His face was covered in angry bruises and he spoke quietly, thought there was a dry sort of humor in his voice.

"Hey there buddy. You need a ride?"

"Tony... How the hell did you find me?"

"I saw you in this YouTube video this morning, or more accurately I saw your sleeping bag. The ones they always leave in the quinjets..."

He couldn't believe it. The other guy had cut off every connection he knew. He jumped into the middle of the fucking ocean and woke up on beach. No one knew where he was. He didn't even know where he was until a few days ago! And yet here in all his glory was Tony Stark all because of some goddam sleeping bag.

Confounded and slightly furious, he stepped got into the car.

"Don't worry. I swear there wasn't any clear footage of you. Even when I tried enhancing it all I could see was maybe your jacket. And I took down the whole thing. Wasn't even that good of a video. Just another one of those dumb paranormal investigations."

Bruce didn't respond, just nodded his head as he set his bag down.

"So... Where are we heading Bruce?"

"Anywhere far from here."

"You got it."

Tony pulled back onto the road and in for a few moments only the sound of the radio quietly playing filled the jeep. Then Tony cleared his throat.

"So what's your plan exactly?"

"I'm gonna keep lying low. Stay off of the everyone's radars."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't really have much choice now. I'm... The Other Guy is too dangerous to be trusted in groups like SHIELD."

"Bruce, that's not true-"

"And even if he were, I'd still be screwed since the Sokovia Accords gave Ross free reigns to do whatever he likes." He hadn't meant for that last part to have such a bite to it. And he could see the effect it had on Tony, now sinking further into his chair as he drove. It felt like he'd been stabbed. He stared towards to empty road, refusing to look at Tony. But when Tony spoke up, each shaky word twisted the knife in his gut.

"Bruce? I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. For Ross. And for everything else. After Ultron, after everything that happened in Sokovia. Everything just keeps getting worse no matter what we do! And I thought something like the Accords could fix that. Give us some accountability, you know? But then politics got involved and suddenly it wasn't just about giving us rules or policies to follow, it was about controlling the entire Avengers team. But if we didn't sign then they were going to find some other way to destroy us. There wasn't anyway around it... I tried to get Cap to realize what was going on, save both our skins, but he refused to listen to me! Count on good'ol Captain America to hold to his guns and refuse to have his goddam freedom taken away from him..."

When Bruce looked over, he realized tears were spilling down Tony's face.

"Tony, pull the car over."

His face suddenly screwed in fury he lurched off into the grass and slammed on the breaks. The anger didn't last more than a few seconds. Then streams of tears turned into hiccuping sobs and he leaned over the steering wheel shaking.

Bruce had enough. He reached over and hugged Tony's shoulders, hating how much they were shivering as Tony cried.

"Everyone's gone... they all have to hide from Ross now. And Rhodey... Oh god Rhodey!"

Bruce shushed him and rubbed the small of his back. He stayed like that until Tony's breathing calmed down and his shaking stopped. But he didn't let go of Tony. He refused to let go of him.

"I can't believe I tried to recruit that kid. He was still in high school for god's sake." He spoke like a haunted man.

"I'm sure he'll go on to do great things. I mean how could he get the Stark seal of approval and not?"

"What if he had died?"

"Luckily he didn't though, right?"

"No, he's fine... He didn't even know what he was fighting for. How pissed off do you think he'd be if he put his life on the line for this? All for some over-controlling freak like Ross?"

"Probably pretty pissed." Bruce said, deciding to be honest.

"He was just waiting for someone to sign the Accords.. and as soon as I did it was like... He was ready to go before this even began. No one builds giant underwater prisons straight out of a sci-fi wet dream in one night! He's been waiting for this for years. Just waiting for the perfect time to strike and lock everyone up."

"I could believe it." Bruce's words felt like venom flowing out of his mouth but it needed to be said. "But don't for a second this is all on you Tony Stark. I'm the sole reason that place was ever conceived. They just refurnished for the Sokovia Accords. And you didn't make Ultron or Vision all by yourself. You had plenty of help from me and Dr. Cho."

Tony sighed, nudging Bruce off of him and sitting of straight. His eyes and nose were still red and puffy.

"You know when you put it like that. We really do sound like the bad guys..."

The words seemed to hover in the car right above them. He wanted to say a hundred different things all at once. Yes! I am! I've been trying to tell you that from the fucking start! or No! Imagine if after the Ten Rings you chose to do nothing! Imagine what the world would be right now! or The Other Guy could never be trusted! And neither can I! or even We're people Tony! Don't you dare let Ross and the world make you out to be this character you're not!

"Maybe. But to be honest, if the Avengers really were the big villains the world claims we were, than Ross and SHIELD don't really seem like any great nobel heroes either. And I doubt they're toy line would do nearly as well."

That got a laugh out of Tony, though it was still muddled with shaky breaths and eyes that threatened to pool with more tears.

"All depends on the context, huh?"

"I guess so." Bruce shrugging.

"God Bruce, I've missed you so much."

Before Bruce could react, Tony's lips were pressed firmly against his own and his hands were hugging at his neck and shoulders. Bruce's hands fell onto Tony's hips and relaxed into the kiss. Almost trying to calm him down. Tony was kissing him like a starved man desperate for water, all lips and teeth moving frantically, trying to take everything in from a kiss. Eventually he slowed down. Finding a rhythm and taking time to actually enjoy the kiss. And when they separated to catch their breath, Tony's head fell onto his shoulder.

"You have no idea... If I could I'd stay out here with you. I'd never leave your side."

"I don't think that's a good idea Tony."

"I know... But we could make it one of those crazy road trips. Having the police on our tails, racing to go jump a cliff and cross some state border."

Bruce chuckled, brushing a hand though Tony's hair, it'd gotten longer since the last time he saw him. "That does sound like a hell of a good time. Too bad we're on an island though." Cupping the back of his head, he gently brought Tony closer and kissed him again. Softer. Trying to savor everything about Tony. Before he said exactly what Bruce knew he would have to say.

"I can't stay long. Otherwise Ross or anyone else could start getting suspicious."

Bruce had to swallow thickly. "I understand."

"You mind if I change in the back? Can't really suit up while wearing flannel. At least not in my newest model."

"Not at all."

Instead of getting out of the car and stepping into the back like a normal person, Tony decided to climb through the car. Making sure to crowd Bruce's personal space just a tad as he moved. Once in the backseat he pulled off his flannel and the rock shirt under it along with all his other clothes and slipped into a body suit that probably rivaled Nat's in sleekness.

Bruce couldn't help but ask. "So what is this new suit? I thought you'd said you were done."

"I am. This is... This is just one last suit I couldn't resist making. Especially now that I have Ross breathing down my back twenty-four hours a day." Once all the zippers were pulled up and locked into place, he put a metal band around his hair and slipped on a black pair of gloves. Bits and pieces of a grey suit began attaching to Tony in fragments. "I got inspired by the Hellicarrier and some of Hydra's ships for this one."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at that but let him continue.

"Complete cloaking technology. Once I go up in this bad boy you can't see me, sense me, track me, it doesn't even have a heat or sonar signature. I'm thinking about calling this model 'The Phantom'."

"So Ross doesn't find you here?"

"Yep, and anywhere else I don't want him knowing about." He was nearly ready to go, the only thing missing was his helmet. "And just so you know, now you're the official third person to know this exists. The others being myself and Rogers. And I'd really like to keep it that way."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

Tony just looked at him smiling. And when sadness began creeping into that smile Bruce wanted nothing more than to hold him close and take Tony up on his offer. But he knew it was better this way. No matter how much it hurt.

He was caught off guard when Tony tossed him a set of keys.

"What?"

"She's all yours. I bought her off of this guy a few towns over. A little on the rusty side but still runs pretty well. Full tank of gas. There's a full cooler in the back. And there's a bitching mixtape made by yours truly."

"Tony. You didn't need to all this."

"I know you got the whole lone-wolf thing down pat. But... I just wanted to help you out anyways. Consider it my bribe back into your good graces after siding with Ross."

"Thank you Tony... But car or no car I'd still forgive you regardless."

He leaned in and kiss Tony again and again. "Goddammit Bruce." Tony muttered in between kisses.

And then it was time. Tony looked up at the sky regrettably and stepped out of the car. Bruce slid into the driver's seat, watching his beautiful face disappear under a grey mask.

"Until we meet again?"

"Until we meet again, Bru-"

"David."

"What?"

"If you come looking for me again, I'll be David Kirby."

"Good to know... Why Kirby of all names?"

"I don't know, just feels familiar I guess."

He could feel Tony smiling even if he couldn't see it.

"Alright, goodbye then, David. Take care of yourself."

"You too."

And then he was gone. Disappearing into the sky without a single trace.

Bruce sighed before starting the car. Now that he was no longer on foot, he'd probably arrive in the next town in half an hour or less.

 


End file.
